


We Just Haven't Met Yet

by aokiairen (adureme)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anxiety, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adureme/pseuds/aokiairen
Summary: Yuuri goes to NYFW and sees Victor walking down the runway for the first time. How do you desire someone you've never really met?The last model entered and began his walk down the runway and the air in the room seemed to still as all eyes focused on him. This was Victor Nikiforov? Yuuri let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was even holding and felt his heart thudding against his rib cage. Heat flushed his cheeks, but he didn’t dare look away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Yuri!!! On Ice and the first fic I have started writing since my hiatus 5-6 years ago. It has been a daunting challenge for me to write again, but I hope to get back into form and improve over time. The title of this fic is based on the song, "We Just Haven't Met Yet" by Russ. Thanks and enjoy!

Couple tickets in the holster  
I would fly you out right now, just let me know  
Who you are, what you want, when you want it  
Why you want it, how you want this to go?

Baby I'm amazed by you  
We just haven't met yet  
I get lost in a maze with you  
We just haven't met yet

-Russ, "We Just Haven't Met Yet"

* * *

Yuuri didn’t want to be here. The flashing lights and mindless chatter surrounding him were enough to make him wince, as he felt a dull throb near his temple reminiscent of the headaches he would get from being around crowds. Fashion week wasn’t entirely foreign to him, but he felt awkward sitting among the industry elite while Minako-sensei spoke with a fellow fashion editor sitting to her left. He felt a gentle squeeze on his thigh and looked down to see Minako-sensei’s perfectly manicured hand comfortingly patting him. Her head was turned away in conversation, but he smiled to himself, brushing his fingers atop her hand to let her know he was okay. He could tell she was feeling a bit guilty for dragging him here with the reasoning that it would do him well to travel and have a change of pace away from working at the onsen.

“Yuuri, why don’t you attend New York Fashion Week with me? I have an extra press badge and I would really love your company.”

Minako-sensei grinning at him while sitting across from him, nursing a bottle of sake she had just begun to open.

“Minako-sensei, I really can’t. There’s a lot of work to be done around the onsen and you know how I feel about crowds. Why don’t you bring Phichit along instead? He would love it.” Yuuri said nervously, wringing his hands in front of him.

“Phichit would probably love the experience, but I’m talking about you, Yuuri. I already talked to your mother, she agrees with me. She thinks you should take a break from work and get some fresh air. It’s not a terribly busy season for business right now. Please, Yuuri. I’m worried about you, just humor me and keep me company.”

Minako-sensei gazed intently into Yuuri’s eyes with a sad smile, setting her sake bottle aside to grasp one of Yuuri’s slightly clammy hands.

Yuuri broke eye contact first and looked down at his lap. It broke his heart to see Minako-sensei so concerned for him and he didn't want to disappoint her any more than he had throughout his life. Every fiber of his being was against the decision, but he finally lifted his head and nodded.

“Alright. I’ll go with you. When are we leaving and how long will we be there?”

“Actually, we’re leaving tomorrow morning, so you better start packing enough for 2 weeks!”

Yuuri tapped away at his phone as he remembered very well how he got here, sitting in the front row of Hugo Boss’s Autumn/Winter collection. The show would begin in a few minutes. Quite frankly, Yuuri felt it was a waste for him to be here, rubbing elbows with high fashion society and celebrities he didn't even recognize. Phichit’s texts were the only thing keeping him sane and grounded.

_P: So, which show are you at right now?_

_Y: Hugo Boss. Not sure what to expect._

_P: What?! You do realize Victor will be walking down that runway!!!_

Yuuri stared at his phone screen perplexed and quickly texted back a response.

_Y: Victor who? Am I supposed to know him?_

Yuuri bit his lip as he noticed Phichit was most likely furiously typing back.

“Yuuri, the show’s about to start.” Minako-sensei said, while reaching into her handbag to grab a pocket sized notebook and a fountain pen.

Yuuri nodded and quickly texted Phichit ‘ttyl’ before facing the runway. The lights in the room began to dim and music soon began to play. The room quieted down and it didn’t take long before the first model among many started walking down the long winding runway.

“Minako-sensei, do you know a model named Victor? Phichit told me he’s walking in this show.” Yuuri whispered, leaning towards his left near her ear.

“Hmm, oh yes. You never heard of Victor Nikiforov? He’s a big star in the modeling world. You’ll recognize him immediately when you see him.” She was completely focused on the outfits passing by her steadily, scribbling and sketching in her notebook.

Since he was here for Minako-sensei more than the clothes, Yuuri snapped a few shots of the models to send to Phichit later. No one considerably noteworthy had caught his eye and it became clear this mysterious Victor would be closing the show.

The last model entered and began his walk down the runway and the air in the room seemed to still as all eyes were on him. This was Victor Nikiforov? Yuuri let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was even holding and felt his heart thudding against his rib cage. Heat flushed his cheeks, but he didn’t dare look away.

Yuuri was completely enraptured by the confidence in his walk and the elegance in his stride, but it was his poise, the charisma he exuded as he gave his clothes movement and life. He wore a half zip grey sweater underneath a burgundy suit jacket with matching trousers. An oversized tri-color blocked scarf of a light and dark grey, followed by burgandy again was wrapped around his neck, trailing at his sides. A hand was tucked away in a trouser pocket. Rather than the clothes, Yuuri was more taken by Victor’s long silver grey hair tied loosely into a ponytail and his azure blue eyes enhanced by thin black framed glasses. As Victor walked closer towards Yuuri, he couldn’t help but notice a hint of mirth in his eyes and for a second, thought he saw him wink in his direction. _I must be crazy, why would someone like him wink at me? Let alone a professional model._

Victor walked past Yuuri and even the sight of his back, with his hair swaying and scarf nearly grazing the floor, made him long to see those eyes gazing right through him. He unclenched his fisted hands on his lap and flexed his fingers, while taking a few deep breaths to calm his heart.

"Yuuri, are you alright?” Minako-sensei asked, prodding Yuuri’s side playfully.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

She studied Yuuri’s flushed face and merely beamed at his condition, knowing full well what caused his flustered reaction.

“He has quite the presence, doesn’t he?”

“I guess so.”

“Don’t worry, I took a few pictures. I’ll send them to you later.”

Yuuri's cheeks bloomed an even deeper shade of pink and he simply nodded, unsure of whether he could even speak. A train of models all entered the runway for their final walk, one after another, until Victor appeared once again to wrap up the show. The pace was more brisk this time around and when Victor passed by Yuuri again, his stoic expression melted into a furtive smile in his direction, his eyes twinkling before his cool and collected mask returned. Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise and he covered his mouth with both hands; the music in the background became muffled, while the sound of his hammering heart beat booming in his ears accented every breath he took in and exhaled. He dropped his hands in disbelief. _Was he really looking at me? Am I getting ahead of myself? He did look at me though. Our eyes met. I saw him, and he saw me._

Minako-sensei quickly scrawled something onto a page in her notebook before ripping the paper and folding it neatly. She put her notebook and pen away, ready to start heading out and turned to look at Yuuri, noticing how his whole body seemed to be trembling ever so slightly. She thought something was wrong until she noticed Yuuri’s expression; his eyes were wide in adoration, a wistful smile gracing his lips. She pulled him closer to her side suddenly and hugged him, overjoyed to see Yuuri’s face brighten so naturally after seeing him look melancholy every time she had visited him at the onsen.

“I’m glad you decided to come with me.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Yuuri shivered as a gust of icy wind whipped the sleeves of his wool navy blue trench coat hanging from his shoulders. Minako-sensei had taken upon herself to make sure he was dressed for the occasion. His morning was spent being primped and fussed over by a team of stylists. After the whole ordeal, he could barely recognize himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a three piece navy suit of a muted shade lighter than his coat. It was a tailored fit with a simple leather belt to accessorize his trousers. A blue tie accented with pinprick white dots laid against a white and blue tightly pin striped dress shirt. Dark brown pointed shoes gleamed with a shined finish and a slate grey pocket square folded neatly in his left suit pocket completed the look. A rolex watch given to him on loan adorned his left wrist.

Photographers documenting various street style around the hub of fashion week had already snapped a few shots of Yuuri and Minako-sensei. Thankfully, he had been wearing contacts and sunglasses to hide his face and his slicked back hair made him near unrecognizable. He really didn’t want any visibility in the press or media, but it was unavoidable with him walking around with Minako-sensei. He was waiting for her to finish intermingling and running any last minute business before they headed to the next show.

Yuuri slipped his arms through his coat and walked to the closest heat lamp dispersed near the entrance. He unlocked his phone and was met with a barrage of texts from Phichit.

_P: Ttyl?! No wait, WAIT!_

_P: Ok fine, you must be gone already, but here are some pics of Victor!_

_P: You’ll probably know what he looks like by the time you get back to me, but doesn’t he look amazing?!?!_

_P: You better have taken pics! Text me back!_

Yuuri swiped through the pictures Phichit had sent and nearly choked, coughing to try and hide his reaction when he noticed a few people looking over in his direction. The majority of the pictures were most likely editorial shoots for a magazine spread, but one in particular made Yuuri gulp for air. It was a photo of Victor laying naturally on a disheveled bed; he was on his side, his back leaning against several pillows, while his legs were relaxed in front of him. His body was like a lean Grecian statue and he wore nothing except for a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs which hung low on his hips. His silvery hair was mussed and like ribbons of silk, it flowed down his shoulders before skimming the white sheets of the bed. It was the expression on Victor’s face that made Yuuri’s body all too warm in the middle of an icy winter. Yuuri could only imagine how the photo was taken; Victor gazing straight at the camera with half-lidded eyes and a sleepy smile as if he had just awoken, beckoning the person on the other side of the viewfinder to join him in bed. All it took was one look with those striking eyes for Yuuri to wish it was him being invited. 

 _But why would he ever want to invite you? I mean, look at him, the chances of meeting him so closely again is almost nil. Just be happy you saw him during the show. You only just heard of him now._ Yuuri sighed as reality began to sink in and he shook his head. _Don’t you dare get yourself mixed into this world, Yuuri Katsuki. Focus!_

Yuuri couldn’t stop looking at the picture. How could someone be so perfect? Then again, he didn't want to admire an image of Victor portraying a fantasy directed by someone else's idea of beauty and the magic of photoshop. He wanted to see and know the real Victor. The meaning behind the smile he had given him, the child-like glee in his eyes, Yuuri wanted to know everything. Except, why would Victor want anything to do with him?

Yuuri sighed to himself before quickly texting back a response to Phichit who was probably sleeping already.

_Y: Thanks for the pics! I saw Victor! He closed the show as the last model. I didn’t get a chance to take a pic of him, but Minako-sensei said she would send some pics to me later. I’ll forward them to you! Sleep well :)_

Yuuri locked his phone and slipped it into the inner pocket of his coat before quickly tugging on his leather gloves.

“Oh, Yuuri, there you are!” Minako-sensei exclaimed, waving at Yuuri. She nimbly walked in her heels towards Yuuri, wrapping an arm around his and setting off to the next location.

"Sorry I took so long. I got caught up in a conversation with some friends and had to pass along a memo to someone.”

“It’s fine. Where to next?”

“Lunch!”

* * *

After 2 weeks in New York passed by in a whirlwind frenzy, Yuuri was back to his routine at the onsen. He had to admit the trip was exhilarating, but it was exhausting to keep up with Minako-sensei’s schedule. Shortly after they landed at the airport, a car arrived to pick her up and she sped off to her next appointment. There was never a dull moment for the Editor in Chief.

Yuuri had readjusted to Japan’s time zone after some severe jet lag, but it was already a month since he returned to New York and the trip itself felt like a far off memory. At times he even had weird recurring dreams where he kissed Victor in a blurry haze, but he couldn’t remember the details much when he woke up. It was embarrassing to say the least, but every time he had the same dream, Yuuri would wake up and touch his lips as if a phantom had come and gone. _I can’t believe I’m crushing on a model I have no chance of meeting, let alone kissing. What is wrong with me?_

Yuuri rolled out of bed and washed up, pushing any thoughts of the dream aside in favor of running a mental checklist of things he had to do for the day. His parents were already awake and his sister was busy taking care of breakfast for the guests. Like his mother and sister, he wore a uniform at the onsen, except his was a navy blue instead of red. It was a bit chilly so he layered up with a grey robe overcoat with Yu-Topia written on the lapels and attached his name tag. He grabbed his glasses as he left his room and headed towards the front desk.

“Ohayo!” Yuuri said to his mother who was tidying the dining area.

“Ohayo Yuuri! We have some foreign guests coming in today, so man the front desk for me. Minako-sensei also said she might stop by tonight. It seems like she finally has time for a short break.”

Hiroko Katsuki was a short woman with the patience of a saint. Yuuri couldn’t have asked for a more loving supportive mother.

“Oh and Yuuri dear, there’s breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen.” She smiled brightly at him and waved him along to get going.

“I’ll get prepared then. Thanks, mom!” Yuuri spun around on his heels and headed towards the kitchen to grab his breakfast.

It was around 11am and guests started trickling in for check-in. A few Americans had arrived and Yuuri swiftly got them settled in, explaining everything they needed to know in fluent English. After checking the list and seeing all the foreigners for the day had arrived, he headed to the rooms that needed to be cleaned and left the front desk to his sister for the remainder of the day.

Yuuri was airing out the tatami mats and dusting them with a soft cloth when he noticed it was already late in the afternoon. His stomach was starting to gurgle in hunger and he headed inside down the hallway to grab a quick bite to eat before he finished taking out the rest of the tatami mats. He was humming to himself when his sister came barreling down the hallway and crashed into him wide-eyed.

“Ow, what-t? What’s going on Nee-san? Is everything okay?” He asked while rubbing his head.

“Yu-Yuuri. Go to the front desk. There’s a guest. He’s super handsome and he’s speaking English and there’s a dog, and just go! Hurry!” She was babbling in complete shock.

Yuuri got to his feet and rushed to the front desk, wondering who caused his usually tough sister to become a mess just by his mere presence. As he arrived at the front entrance with his coat astray, he was greeted by a large mocha colored poodle jumping up to try and lick his face. Yuuri laughed at the dog’s friendly attempts to kiss him until he heard a man’s voice chiding the dog to sit.

“Makkachin, come here and sit!” He said in English with a tinge of a Russian accent.

The dog settled down and plopped by his owner’s side.

“Victor?”

Yuuri slid to the ground, staring at Victor’s existence right in front of the entrance of his family’s onsen with incredulity.

“Yuuri! I’m so happy to see you again!” Victor cooed, rushing forward to lift Yuuri off the floor in a bone crushing hug.

Yuuri was aghast in complete shock and he really wanted someone to pinch him awake. This was the most vivid dream he had ever had with Victor in it and he didn’t know how to react.

“Wait, V-Victor. What do you mean again? Why are you hugging me?”

“I can’t hug you? You don’t like it?” Victor asked, settling Yuuri back on his feet with a heartbroken expression.

“It’s not that, it’s just...how do you know who I am? My name.” Yuuri fidgeted and he wrapped his arms around himself as Victor beamed at him unabashedly.

“Well, you were at the party and we kissed! You said I was always welcome to visit too! So I came with the help of Ms. Minako!” Victor answered thoughtfully as he inched closer towards Yuuri for another hug.

“WAIT WHAT?!” Yuuri started backing away quickly, his hands frantically waving in front of him in panic.

Victor simply looked confused, his head tilted to the side. He thought Yuuri would be happy to see him, it wasn’t the reaction he had expected.

“Oh, Victor! You’ve arrived. Great timing! I’m glad you got here safely.”

Minako-sensei peered at Yuuri from behind Victor, looking back and forth between Victor and Yuuri who was once again a puddle on the floor.

“Yuuri, what are you doing? Aren’t you checking him in?” Minako-sensei asked candidly as if there was nothing wrong with this scene.

“Why is he here? How is Victor Nikiforov standing right in front of me? He said you- you helped him?” Yuuri’s mouth felt dry and he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Victor in his current state.

“Yeah, I passed him a memo with a way to reach me. I wasn’t expecting anything to come of it, but I suddenly got a call from him saying he wanted to meet you and I arranged everything for a price of course. Victor told me not to say anything so...surprise?” Minako-sensei laughed dryly to herself.

This wasn’t a laughing matter for Yuuri. It was too much for him to take in all at once. _There was a party? So that kiss in my dreams was real all this time? Impossible. He’s probably mistaken._ Yuuri pinched himself on the arm and looked up. Victor was still there. He knelt down in front of Yuuri who was sitting on the floor in turmoil and reached for both his hands, rubbing his skin in soothing circles. Victor sensed Yuuri was in distress and he continued his ministrations until Yuuri's pulse felt more at ease. 

“Let’s get to know each other better, Yuuri.” Victor murmured as he pressed his lips against the top of Yuuri's hands and gazed at him with pure adoration. 

**Author's Note:**

> Victor's outfit in the Hugo Boss show is based on an actual outfit from their 2017 A/W collection. Yuuri's outfit is based on one of David Gandy's looks.


End file.
